


sickeningly sweet like honey

by magicdraining (jadeu)



Series: Youtubers AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Slut Shaming, Smut, Snowballing, Spit Kink, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeu/pseuds/magicdraining
Summary: the famous youtube couple baekbunny x kingpcy answer questions their fans want to know about their... relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> did i really write this or did muriel write this...

kingpcy's channel

[>] Is Kingpcy actually Kinkypcy?

The video starts with baekbunny's button nose squished into the lens of the camera, his pink lips muttering, "Is this thing on?"

There's laughter from behind him and suddenly he's being pulled backwards until he's sitting down. As usual, it's not on the couch nor on the bed anymore, but it's on his boyfriend's lap. The camera captures the whole frame just until their knees are seen, making it clear that baekbunny's thighs are on top of Yeol's.

Kingpcy's arms are wrapped securely around his boyfriend's waist; his chin finds a home on top of baekbunny's right shoulder. Their faces are side by side each other, cheeks touching, and kingpcy might have inhaled a part of baekbunny's neck in that second he leaned in way too close.

Baekbunny says kingpcy's nose is so close that his breath tickles, and it's evident with the way he's letting out high-pitched giggles. After all, he has a sensitive skin and his boyfriend just loves to tease him about that. He lets Yeol give a second chance to sniff him properly, because according to him, baekbunny smells like baby powder and lavender and all things deceivingly innocent.

"Stop joking around, Baek."

The said boy pouts at being scolded. Nevertheless, baekbunny continues starts the real introduction for their video. "So Yeollie here tweeted you guys to ask us questions like how he did it before. But instead of the hashtag, ask kingpcy, he told y'all to use the hashtag, ask baekyeol!"

"Same thing happened," kingpcy continued, his face manifesting seriousness. "Baek and I did some... _stuff_ \--" With this statement - or rather, confession - both youtubers glance at each other as if passing a secret note during a very strict professor's lecture. "--for like, half an hour, and when we checked Twitter again--"

"It's on the top of trending topics, you guys!" Baekbunny squeals, too excited about this fact that the viewers can definitely see the joy in his eyes. There's a screenshot at the side of the screen, with their hashtag on top and underlined twice with red as baekbunny continues to hyperventilate (but not really). "How do you guys even manage to-- I can't even--"

"Baby, stop. We already know you're cute."

Baekbunny purses his lips abruptly, debating for two seconds if he should agree with his boyfriend's statement or slap him for interrupting his blabbering. He decides to do neither, but he blushes profusely until even the tips of his ears redden.

Kingpcy finds it all too adorable to let the moment pass without a peck at the corner of Baek's lips.

 

"#AskBaekYeol whats ur favest position? :---D" Baekbunny reads the tweet, a screenshot of it promptly shown on the bottom of the screen.

"Hmm, maybe we'll go with coffee shops?" Kingpcy asks his boyfriend for confirmation.

Baekbunny nods. "Yeah, when it's raining and we're sitting by the windows, sipping our cup of warm coffee, and everything in the world just seems so settled down even when it's pouring cats and dogs. We enjoy these little moments the most, honestly."

Kingpcy smiles with closed lips, nodding at everything his boyfriend says. "Yeah, that's a very nice position. Us sitting across each other on the little corner of the coffee shop we frequently go to and doing _nothing else_ ," kingpcy seems to emphasize this, "but sipping coffee."

There's no moment left for the viewers to be confused over their own and the couple's definition of _position_ , because immediately after that, the next question comes.

 

"#AskBaekYeol on a scale of 1-100, how horny is kingpcy? ;)"

"Six hundred and fourteen!"

"Baek, what the hell-- is that our room number?"

"Yeah, we're on the sixth floor of this hotel. Fourteenth room from the elevator or something."

"Baek, stop giving out our location--"

"They don't even know where we're staying--"

"And what do you mean six hundred and fourteen? I am not _that_ horny!"

Baekbunny rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's futile attempt at denying the fact that, indeed, he is 614% horny. "Yeah, says the man who wakes me up at four in the fucking morning just because his morning wood came earlier than usual. Seriously?" To give more drama, baekbunny even shifts on his boyfriend's lap to give kingpcy a look of utter annoyance. "Why is this question like this anyway, it's so sexual."

"Makes me think maybe we didn't answer the first one correctly." Kingpcy shrugs. "But hey, you were the one pressing your ass on my crotch when we sleep--"

"Shut up, you dumbass!" Baekbunny exclaims, slapping a hand to cover his boyfriend's mouth. "My mother watches all of our videos!"

"Oh hey, mother bunny!" Kingpcy waves at the cam, momentarily interrupting their argument. "But let's be real, Baek, it isn't my fault the dragon had awoken earlier--"

"Oh my gosh! Seriously, just shut up!" Not for the first time, baekbunny is embarrassed on behalf of his boyfriend. "Well, it isn't my fault you were spooning and hugging me too tightly," baekbunny claims.

"Well then let's blame the air conditioner for making the room too cold for me."

Baekbunny just stares at the camera with a poker face, trying not to show an annoyed look and definitely giving up on his boyfriend's idiotic responses. His fighting spirit has left him.

Seeing the lack of fire from the other, kingpcy sighs. "Okay, fine." He nuzzles his nose on the back of baekbunny's ears, closing his eyes as if relishing this action he's doing. "I can't help it if you're too fluffy, too huggable, too warm, and hot..." With this, kingpcy drops a kiss on the exposed skin of baekbunny's shoulder. "...always turning me on." Here, he drops a kiss on baekbunny's nape, making the little one flutter his eyes close, barely holding back a shiver and a moan. "You're so unfair saying it's not your fault when the absolute truth is, I only become horny because of my favorite bunny."

The scene is cut. And the next frame is smaller compared to the previous one. Maybe it zoomed in? The frame is now reduced so that it reaches only until their stomachs, and their knees (read also: their crotches) are nowhere in view. The viewers could only guess why.

 

"#AskBaekYeol baekbunny's ass or baekbunny's lips?"

"You can't choose between two perfect things." Kingpcy looks pointedly at the camera, saying that line as if that's the most obvious thing in the world. "My bunny is perfect everywhere," he says with his hands flailing all over the said person. "You can't choose the best part because everything about baekbunny is so on point." Kingpcy has a look that says, _if you disagree, fight me_.

 

Listening to his boyfriend's praises and feeling the adoration adoration for him, baekbunny couldn't help but giggle softly as his cheeks color to pink.

 

"Most embarrassing thing your boyfriend did while you're with him? #askbaekyeol"

"Actually, in everything Yeollie does, I get secondhand embarrassment. I mean, you guys already know about his oversized statement shirt and then just a while ago, he called his dick a dragon - seriously?!" Baekbunny looks so scandalized while kingpcy is just laughing right beside his face.

"What?" Kingpcy looks at his boyfriend, feigning confusion. "Baby, you know it's a real dragon! You've seen it first hand!"

"What the hell--"

"You out of all people should know that I have so much to offer."

"See, this is why you're embarrassing _all_ the time!"

"Am I embarrassing when we're making love?" After the question, kingpcy even _nibbles_ on baekbunny's ear.

"Th-that might be the only exception," baekbunny whimpers.

"Do you wanna see it for yourself again? Tell them that my dragon down there is really a gentleman because it's offering you a seat right now."

Maybe baekbunny's shyness was just an act all this time and maybe the truth is that he actually gets hard with all of this. “I think I forgot how it looks like… lemme check.” Baekbunny’s hand tries to tug kingpcy’s boxers off him, but the scene is cut and when the both of them are back, they’re both flushed like grade school students who had their first kiss way too early.

 

"Is kingpcy actually kinkypcy? /wiggles eyebrows #askbaekyeol"

"Actually, ye--" baekbunny starts, but kingpcy immediately covers Baek's mouth with his hand, palm pressed over the other's lips to prevent him from talking, but the single syllable that has been uttered is enough for the viewers to crave for more information.

"Bunny, your mom watches our videos. And probably mine too," kingpcy hisses, ineffectively trying to be inconspicuous. "Let's not talk about kinks now, okay?"

Baekbunny's arm starts moving, but the camera doesn't catch what he's doing. He wiggles his hand until it's behind him, between their bodies, and it's quite a mystery what it's doing, but the viewers might have a slight idea when kingpcy's lips part and release a pant that doesn't sound so innocent.

 

"any kinky facts you can share about your partner? #AskBaekYeol"

"Yeol really likes making out... with lots of fluids getting exchanged, if you know what I mean."

"Baek likes being submissive. It's pretty hot."

"We'd love to give out more answers, but--"

"We'd also love to demostrate these claimed kinks, but--"

"Our moms watch these youtube videos." They both shrug nonchalantly.

 

"did baekbunny ever get insecure? i mean, he's perfect tbh but like ??? #askbaekyeol"

"I know they say nobody's perfect, but my bunny is," kingpcy says, landing a chaste kiss on the junction of his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. "Even when he gets insecure with my exes, he's still perfect. You guys have no idea how he acts when Soo is mentioned accidentally."

Even now, baekbunny unconsciously frowns. "Well, you talk about how good his dishes are, and I don't even know how to cook ramen, or crack eggs without letting a piece of shell fall into the yolk, and then- you flippantly say, ' _Soo cooks really well, I'm always full when Soo cooks for me_.'" Baekbunny even lowers his voice to imitate kingpcy's deep tone. "Soo here, Soo there-- well, _sue_ me! For not being able to do household chores as perfectly as -- don't make me say his name." At this point, baekbunny's face is already flushed from admitting on film one of his own flaws, and there's moisture at the corners of his eyes.

Kingpcy pulls him impossibly closer to his chest, planting butterfly kisses on the side of his neck. "Shh, baby, stop torturing yourself," he whispers softly against Baek's soft skin. And there's silence that comes afterwards, broken by baekbunny's lone sniffle. Kingpcy's arms wrap around Baek's waist tighter, as if he's afraid of letting him go, and his lips plant a chaste peck on Baek's cheek. "What happened in the past stays there, and whatever you say you lack, it doesn't matter; I'll make up for it. I don't even think you lack something, so stop worrying about it, okay?" Kingpcy kisses him on the cheek again, this time much longer than the previous peck. "I don't care if you don't know any household chore, as long as I can keep you in the house. As long as you're the one I come home to... That already gives me happiness more than you can imagine. After all, you're not a housemaid, Baek, you're my lover." As kingpcy says this, he tilts baekbunny's face with his forefinger so he can plant a kiss on his lips. His nose nuzzles down his boyfriend's neck. "You're my princess..."

"Yeol, stop misgendering me," Baek says with a pout. "My bunnies wouldn't be amused."

"Whatever. They're just our subjects. You should be treated like a queen. _My_ queen. You don't need to tire yourself in doing the things you're not used to do." Kingpcy abruptly sits up straight, as if remembering something. "Oh, that reminds me, we should get an apartment for the both of us, what do you think? Would you give me the pleasure of living with you?"

Baek stares at kingpcy so hard that his gaze may as well melt his boyfriend into a pool of goo. Then a wide grin breaks on his face. "For that, you need to ask my big brother first."

 

"#askbaekyeol any plans of adopting a pet?"

"Yesss!" Hyper baekbunny is back. "Yeol, we should totally get one! I saw this pet shelter around this block and there were so many cutie patooties just waiting to be adopted. By us! We could--"

"Baek, we're not--" when baekbunny's face falls, kingpcy sighs. "I don't want to share your attention to a puppy."

"But we could treat the puppy as our baby!" The smaller guy whines. "Let's get at least one!"

Kingpcy is silent with his thoughts.

Baekbunny continues on trying to persuade his boyfriend. "So maybe two puppies? Or three? Four pups are too many, right? Yeol! Puppies! Please!"

"You'll only have one puppy in this lifetime, Baek, and that's gonna be me."

"But real puppies with paws and button noses--"

"Puppies or me?" Kingpcy squints at him, daring him to say the wrong answer.

But Baek isn't threatened in the least bit. He answers excitedly, "Puppies!"

"See, this is why I don't want to adopt a pet! Look at you choosing pups over your own boyfriend." Kingpcy pouts, ego wounded.

"Awww, c'mon, Yeollie! It's gonna be our baby!"

"You're my only baby and I'll be your only priority. So hush your arguments now."

"Yeol, I wanna adopt baby puppies!" Baek starts kicking his feet, hitting kingpcy's shins. The latter only flinches and tries to hold Baek to calm him down. Damn the person who asked this question that started all this trouble. "If you won't get puppies with me, then I'm gonna establish the no-touching policy!" Baekbunny can be childish like that sometimes.

Kingpcy gasps. He doesn't buy it, though, because he knows that Baek is as touchy towards him as much as he is. They're naturally a touchy couple, what can they say. Still, kingpcy goes with whatever floats his boyfriend's boat. "Fine, fine, we can get puppies--"

"Yay!"

"--but only if--"

"Ugh, what now?"

"If you agree to have dinner at my parents' house next week," kingpcy asks shyly.

"Of course I'd love to meet your parents, silly. The royalties who brought my king to this world."

Kingpcy plants a kiss on baekbunny's forehead after that.

 

"#askbaekyeol favorite area to hang out in a mall?"

At the time baekbunny says, cosmetics boutique, kingpcy says, "In the dressing room with _the boyfriend_."

Baekbunny glares at him, slapping him quite harshly on the arm.

 

"Have u done miraculous deeds in public? #askBaekYeol"

"Hmm, define _miraculous_ ," baekbunny marvels.

"If this person is asking if we've had sexual activities in public, then ye--"

"Miraculous, Yeol!" Baekbunny fans his flushed face with his hand. "Jesus, why'd you have to relate everything to sex?"

"Then stop looking so-" there's a bleep "-able so I can stop all these thoughts."

"You're impossible." Baekbunny shakes his head.

"I know it's impossible to stop thinking about you. I've tried and never succeeded."

 

"#askbaekyeol who courted who and how? :-)"

"Of course, Yeol courted me. And I'm not easy, I made him work hard."

"Yes, you did." Kingpcy huffs. "Those ridiculous cravings at 2 AM-- who would even eat instant jjajangmyeon and sour cream fries together at such an ungodly hour?"

"But you still got them for me, anyways." As if to give a reward, baekbunny plants a kiss on the tip of kingpcy's elfish ear.

"How about the reward for the time I bought you imported dried mangoes at 1 AM? Where's my kiss for that?"

"Later, big guy." Baekbunny winks as he pats kingpcy's shoulder.

Yeol clears his throat. "Back to how I courted Baek... It was a long process, also a tedious one at that, but it was all worth it in the end. I think it was a month after we met in person that I said I liked him. I did it in person, too, by the way, because you can't just DM confessions like that. So I told him I liked him more than a friend. More than a person to do video collabs with. I liked him romantically. I started writing songs about him, but he didn't know that back then. When I told him I wanted to be his boyfriend, he asked for time to think about it. My heart sank when he said that, of course. I mean, we're in the modern world and people even fuck before they make it official and there I was in the middle of waiting for something that I'm not even sure of." Kingpcy licks his lips. "I mean, I was sure as heck I want Baek to be mine, but I wasn't sure if he liked me the same way. But that doubt didn't stop me from being with him, though. After I confessed, I'm still always around him, we still log in to Tumblr together, I go shopping with him, watch him do his makeup and stuff, buy him the food he wants, frequently come over to his house to hang out... I guess I made him get used to my presence that he inevitably had to say yes." Kingpcy chuckles.

"Hey," baekbunny slaps his arm playfully. "I didn't say yes because you were always around-- I mean, it was a factor, true. But I said yes mainly because I liked you too. More than I should for someone I've known through the internet. I liked you romantically. Perhaps I realized it after we did our second video collab?"

"Hey, why didn't you tell me this?"

There's a twinkle in baekbunny's eyes. "I thought you could tell it on your own. Plus, I'm really not sure when my feelings started to grow. Maybe it was when you kept making me laugh over DMs even before we met each other personally. Perhaps it was because you didn't give up after all the challenges I've thrown at you and I thought, 'Ah, this man is for keeps.' Or maybe it's all those little things? And I wasn't sure at first if you genuinely liked me or if you just wanted to get into my pants."

Kingpcy smiles softly at him. "I knew I made the right choice to wait for a precious gem like you." Yeol gives his boyfriend an eskimo kiss, their noses pressing against each other. "And FYI, everyone would want to get into your pants at first sight, baby." He whispers into the crook of Baek's neck, "I'm just... so in love with you. Fell even deeper just now, if it's still possible."

"And I just know I wouldn't reject you when you wrote that song for me. Our story, our adventures... all in one song. I couldn't stop crying while I sat behind the camera when we filmed it."

"It was my heart that wrote the lyrics. For you." Kingpcy holds baekbunny's cheek in his palm. "You're right, maybe I really could tell that... even when you didn't say those three words back to me when I was still courting you... I knew you felt the same way as me."

Baek closes the gap between their lips before the scene is cut.

 

"#ASKBAEKYEOL kingpcy, bunny tweeted that he disliked his freckles. do u dislike them too?" There's even the quoted tweet attached.

Before kingpcy answers, baekbunny chews his lower lip in apprehension. He didn't put any concealer today and the freckles dotted below his eyes and across the bridge of his nose are noticeable.

"What's up with this ask," baekbunny groans. "I don't have makeup on today and these ugly freckles I wanna hide are visible." And just to prove his point, Baek plops himself down on the bed they are sitting on, escaping kingpcy's hold around his waist and wriggling towards the center of the bed. His short arm reaching for the pillow to bury his head beneath it.

"Hey, I like your freckles! Don't I make it obvious by tracing kisses on them?"

Baekbunny turns his body around and peeks out from under the pillow, just enough for some light to shine on his face. There's a pout on his lips that may have been the reason why kingpcy lies down beside him. The taller guy starts kissing baekbunny on the space below his eyes, and across the bridge of his nose, just small feathery kisses.

"I swear I can do this every morning," kingpcy says softly.

Baekbunny giggles. "I don't think you've missed a morning not kissing my freckles anyway." He rolls on the bed, away from kingpcy, and giggles some more. "Okay, maybe I won't conceal them all the time anymore."

"Come back here, I can't have enough of kissing you and your freckles, honestly."

"As long as you don't get tired of kissing my freckles, I'll keep them. If you're addicted to kissing my freckles, then I'm addicted to your kisses."

Kingpcy's wolfish grin makes a show, and he slithers his way towards baekbunny until their faces are aligned, Baek's under Yeol's. And the latter leans down to latch his lips on his boyfriend's thin ones.

The screen shows color bars for a few moments, muted to exclude that irritating noise. Viewers wonder what's going on...

 

When they're back on screen, the both of them have a thin layer of sweat sticking on their skin, and it's visible because of florescent lights or something. Their shirts are wrinkled. Both of their lips are swollen too, baekbunny's more so. Tufts of their disheveled hair are sticking out in every direction, obviously tamed in a rush. They're breathing heavily, too, as if trying to catch their breaths. But why would they, when they've only been sitting on the bed for the entire time they were on film? Or were they doing _just that_? Baekbunny is now sitting on the bed, and not on kingpcy's lap anymore.

"Before we proceed to the next question, lemme tell y'all that I'm sitting on a pillow in hopes of getting on Yeol's height level but as you can see, he is such a giant that even with elevation, the tip of my head can only reach his nose's level."

"That's okay, love, we're just the right fit for each other."

Baekbunny just shrugs, but there's an unmistakable smile on his face.

 

"#askbaekyeol favorite moment with each other?"

They look at each other first before kingpcy says--

"When we are on bed and making love with our hands held--"

"Yeol, what?!" Baekbunny looks so scandalized, and not for the first time in this video.

"What?"

The smaller guy just shakes his head. "Actually, there was this one time," baekbunny begins, "when Yeol snuck out in the middle of the night to comfort me because I was missing him so badly... You guys don't know how lonely it felt like and I know I sound so selfish but-- Yeol was really sweet, reaching the point where he even used the emergency ladder near my window to get inside my room, hehe." Baekbunny's face is dusted with a pretty shade of pink, his freckles fading into the color of his cheeks right now. "He's actually a very sweet boyfriend, rushing to me with my cravings when I'm too lazy to get them at 7/11. When he says he's only one call away, I believe him. Because he is. Fifteen minutes after I text him and he's suddenly in front of me. It's like he apparates, or something magical like that. Not once did he stood me up, even before I said yes when he was courting me. The person who said chivalry is dead haven't met my Yeollie yet, I'm sure." Baekbunny rubs his boyfriend's chin like the latter is his pet. "But I can't believe he always thinks about sex these days," he huffs.

“Mm-hmm, baby, how can I not?” Kingpcy shuffles closer to Baek, poking the latter’s earlobe with his nose. He whispers the next statements, but his voice is clear enough to still be caught by the mic. “You always make me think about it. Just looking at you, hearing your voice, being so close to you…”

The moment is cut.

 

"This cheesy Q&A ends here, guys. We're sorry we couldn't answer everything you wanna know but we hope that's enough to satisfy your imaginations," baekbunny says.

"For now, this would be the end. And we hope you'll continue to support us like this," kingpcy adds, waving their intertwined hands for the camera.

They both say kingpcy's traditional goodbye with a short harmonization of the prolonged last syllable. And for a few seconds, the screen is blank. Until--

 

"Actually, our favest position is when Baek is riding me," and at that moment, baekbunny pushes him backwards so that he's lying on his back and baekbunny is straddling his waist.

Baek leans downwards and plants a kiss on kingpcy's nose, before the latter starts chuckling, hands settling on the skin of his boyfriend's flared hips, exposed because the hem of his shirt and the waistband of his jeans do not meet.

"Yeol, what do say about round two?"

"Baek, don't do something that'll ban us from the youtube community-" and his statement ends with a groan when baekbunny moves his hips and grinds on kingpcy's crotch.

The video ends there. Really.

 

 

Published on June 19, 2015

BUY KINGPCY MERCHANDISE! http://supre.me/kingPCY

SUBSCRIBE! :)

PO Box 1127  
Gangnam-gu, Seoul  
South Korea

Also, baekbunny's monthly GIVEAWAY is on his website! http://baekbun.ny/  
And his merch site: http://baekkielicio.us/

This is our little secret: comment "kinky as a bunny" below so we'll know you've read everything in this box ;)

 

COMMENTS • 20,614

 **King and Bunny**  
Ahhh I WANNA SAY A LOT HERE  <3 from fluffy, shy couple to naughty, naughty boyfriends. I'm glad I witnessed this ship from the very beginning and until now that it's becoming a "youtube sensation" lmao  
now can we talk about how pcy courted baek i'M LEGIT IN TEARS THAT'S MY FAVE Q THANKS TO WHOEVER SENT THAT and honestly just all the fluff in this vid can last me a lifetime ;;;; and all of kingpcy's reassurance for baek ;u; all the love they have for eo TvT how i wish i'd meet them in the mall (or hear them yknow)  
i didnt know our king was actually kinky as a bunny... or do i ;)  
710 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**sweet bunny** replied  
how would you know? lol as if you know them personally  
3  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 109 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
**+sweet bunny** sweetie, it shows in their videos. you should try watching them some time.  
290  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **#BaekYeol**  
they've always shown their naughty side on twitter why am i not even surprised  
400  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **kingpcy best fan**  
Lost count on how many times they kissed each other ;____; just imagine the offcam interactions xhnsmahsnmlsjdh  
389  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**mamamu** replied  
honey i believe they even did more than just making out in this video iF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN /sends u lewd winks ;9  
412  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **sky bandit**  
Baekbunny's alr taken by pcy but damn hide yer husbands in yer loose panties cuz he's still gonna steal your man  
301  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 24 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 **yixingbi**  
CAN THEY JUST FUCKING GIVE THEIR RED TUBE ACCOUNT GDI IM SO THIRSTY FOR REAL ACTION! PS BAEKBUNNY IS SO BEAUTIFUL WITH THE FRECKLES IF IM CHANYEOL, I DEFINITELY WOULD NOT STOP KISSING IT but i think it's too gross bc kingpcy has a big mouth and drool on the goddess' mouth but anyway theyre lovers so i guess pcy's drool is nothing for baekbunny scREAMING  
251  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **cLeAn wAteR**  
welp, someone’s gotten addicted to sex like rabbits (or should i say bunnies) #KinkyAsABunny  
211  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **jjajangyeol**  
#relationshipgoals  
209  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**bucheonbabe** replied  
**+jjajangyeol** should we start making videos like this too? ;)  
90  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**jjajangyeol** replied  
**+bucheonbabe** i'd do anything if i would do it with you ლ(´ڡ`ლ)  
88  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **motion picture kai**  
ISTG if that miracle happened when we were having a double date i'll unfriend u both  
198  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**oh god sehun** replied  
let them be, love. as if we didn't make a miracle under the table ourselves.  
50  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 1 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)  
**kingpcy** replied  
wtf sehun i asked you to give me chicken thighs and you handed it to me with bare hands don't tell me @#$% & !!!!  
75 (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**motion picture kai** replied  
aw how cute  
5  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 1 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 **BIG BRO B**  
AND I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU P*** C***YEOL! THAT'S IT! IM REMOVING THE EMERGENCY LADDER! sneaky kids smh  
178  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**kingpcy** replied  
You can't do that. What if there will be a /real/ emergency?!?!?  
200  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 29 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)  
**BIG BRO B** replied  
were those weird sounds from u two?!?? oh god  
80  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **b43k_lov3r**  
"what do you say about round two" baekbunny asks  
r o un d t w o  
whERES ROUND ONE !!??!????  
┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻  
140  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

 **d.k.s**  
i wonder when someone would court me like that. cuz my ex didn't do it like that.  
139  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**King and Bunny** replied  
who was your ex? he should learn from kingpcy!! because even his shirt is made of 1% cotton and 99% boyfriend material ;D  
483  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)  
**d.k.s** replied  
**+King and Bunny** i think you'd rather not know. his surname is park, but that's pretty common in south korea.  
12  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up) 1 (Thumbs Down Sign ≊ Thumbs Down)

 **future daddy**  
i wish pregnant women crave like baekbunny, whose cravings can just be found in convenience stores and not in the next town over like my wifeu  
83  (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

KingXBunny's blog

[>] Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

The video starts with them being on the bed already, a cut out scene of the one they have filmed on that same day.

Kingpcy assures baekbunny that the latter's freckles are perfect on him, that they make him a beautiful little bunny. Kingpcy starts trailing kisses on the space below Baek's eyes, and across the bridge of his nose, just small feathery kisses on the constellation of freckles on his boyfriend's face.

"I swear I can do this every morning," kingpcy whispers, voice husky.

"I don't think you've missed a morning not kissing my freckles anyway." He rolls on the bed, away from the taller guy, and giggles like he's being tickled. "Okay, maybe I won't conceal them all the time anymore."

"Come back here, I can't have enough of kissing you and your freckles, honestly."

"As long as you don't get tired of kissing my freckles, I'll keep them. If you're addicted to kissing my freckles, then I'm addicted to your kisses."

Kingpcy's wolfish grin appears, and he slithers his way towards baekbunny until their faces are aligned, Baek under Yeol's. The latter leans down to latch his lips on his boyfriend's.

Baekbunny moans as kingpcy trails his kisses downwards, planting one below his ears, making Baek giggle some more. Planting another one on his chin, licking his neck, sucking on his collarbones. Yeol's fingers grab the hem of Baek's shirt and pushes it upwards until it reaches the smaller guy's chest, exposing inch by glorious inch the milky white torso of his boyfriend. Flat stomach, but not yet defined by abs. And kingpcy touches it with so much reverence, one would think it's holy.

"Yeol, we still need to finish filming," baekbunny whines, but he's not stopping his boyfriend from making him feel good either, even running his fingers through kingpcy's hair.

"You love this, don't you," kingpcy whispers into his stomach, licking the few moles above his navel after that, "getting filmed while we fuck..."

Baek's bottom lip is caught between his teeth, trying to suppress whatever sound that's sitting on his throat. But when kingpcy unbuttons baekbunny's skin tight jeans and pulls it down the middle of his thighs, his lips slip out a moan. "Get 'em off."

"I thought you said we need to finish filming first, Baek? Why do you suddenly want to get naked for me?"

"I can't go back on cam with a raging boner and I'm pretty sure you also don't want me to implement the no-touching policy after I jack off in the bathroom because my _boyfriend_ \--" The rest of his words disappear without a trace, however, when kingpcy tugs his jeans off completely, harshly, the friction leaving red scratchy marks all over his legs.

"Who allowed you to wear these goddamned jeans?" Kingpcy grunts, crawling back to the bed and spreading baekbunny's thighs so he could settle between them. Baek hums in approval when Yeol nibbles on the inside of his thighs, a route from the knees down to the puckered hole in the middle. The bite marks are even redder than the ones left by Baek's tight jeans.

Kingpcy's mouth reaches the underside of Baek's cock, his tongue licking the spot near the rim. He throws baekbunny's leg over his shoulder, and Baek prepares himself for what comes next, one hand clenching his bedsheets and the other ready to pull on his boyfriend's hair. With this position, kingpcy almost bends baekbunny into half, until his hole is clear in view, raised several inches from the bed, before he presses wet open-mouthed kisses on the pink hole. Baekbunny visibly shivers, itching to shove himself on his boyfriend's tongue if he keeps giving him just _kitten licks_.

"I swear if you don't--" But once again, baekbunny's sentence is cut off when kingpcy spits on _him_ , and he can feel Yeol's saliva slowly seeping into his entrance. Baek attempts to hold back a moan but it still escapes from the back of his throat in the form of choked sobs, a whining cry of what vaguely seems to be kingpcy's name.

All these sounds only fuel Yeol to tease Baek longer, deciding to press his tongue flat against his boyfriend's hole only to lick the spit off, playing with his saliva like it's not filthy. Every drag of his tongue, baekbunny tightens his hold on the sheets, pulls his hair harder, until he can't take it anymore, he just has to--

"God fucking damn it," baekbunny breathes, before pulling kingpcy upwards to meet him in a sloppy kiss. A few infinities after making out, stomachs and dicks pressed against each other, kingpcy slowly breaks away from baekbunny's lips, just several centimeters apart that still got their breaths mingling. Unexpectedly, Yeol _spits_ on Baek's lips, which are still parted, making his saliva flow into baekbunny's mouth.

The beginnings of a protest sitting on Baek's lips die when Yeol shoves a finger up his ass, and the little guy chokes on his spit, or his boyfriend's spit, whichever it was that went down the wrong pipe. His choke turns into a wanton moan when Yeol adds a second finger.

"I had my tongue up your ass just a while so how the hell are you still so tight, baby?"

Kingpcy is only answered by moans, baekbunny digging his nails and clenching his fist on his boyfriend's shirt, clutching to it like it's his lifeline, grinding down on Yeol's fingers to get more friction, more thickness, more _feeling_.

Baekbunny's hand lets go of the sheets and stretches out to reach something from beneath the pillow. A small bottle. He hands it to kingpcy, too impatient to prolong his suffering. His boyfriend pops the cap open, lathering its content on his painfully hard length, thick and curving towards his navel.

The small bottle was lube, if it isn't obvious yet. And it was hidden under the pillow. Strategic.

The reddish tip of kingpcy's dick nudges at baekbunny's puckered opening, and Baek's eyes are just clouded with unadulterated lust, waiting...

About an inch of kingpcy's length enters baekbunny and the both of them are a garbled mess of incoherence already. Yeol may have been complaining about Baek being still as tight as a virgin, saying things like, "Didn't I stretch you enough? Not only with my tongue and fingers but during all those times I've fucked you so hard, unforgiving," he licks the freckles on baekbunny's face again, "I thought I was gonna leave your tight hole loose already."

Baekbunny's crying -- from pleasure or from Yeol's words or from how he wants all of his boyfriend inside him already, he can't decide. When kingpcy rams his entire length inside of him, Baek's eyes shut and his lips part to let out a silent scream. The pulsing heat that enveloped kingpcy's length makes him roll his eyes to the back of his head. They are both panting, and it's only the beginning.

When baekbunny starts bucking upwards, kingpcy squeezes his boyfriend's hips, a blinding pleasure overcoming him at all the sensations that's running down his spine and rushing to the tip of his dick. Kingpcy picks up from slow-paced thrusts to fast and hard as he pummels deeper into his boyfriend.

"F-faster," baekbunny gasps.

"You like being filmed while I manhandle you like this, huh?" Kingpcy gruffly says. "My little slut."

Baek's hole clenches impossibly tighter, making him feel Yeol's wide girth and the pulsing veins of the cock inside him.

"Fuck, Baek, you're turned on with that?" He thrusts harder, hitting that miracle of a spot inside Baek. "You take my cock so well even with such a tight hole."

The sounds of skin slapping against skin, kingpcy's balls slamming against baekbunny's jiggling ass cheeks, fill the room, everything recorded by the camera. Kingpcy continues to watch himself enter into and withdraw from the pink opening, smirking at how baekbunny is stretched but still clings unto him. "Good boy."

A few more thrusts and Yeol can feel Baek's insides shaking. The skin he grabbed earlier is now sporting light bruises, and his own skin starts burning from where baekbunny's nails traced. He knows Baek is already close, judging by how his hole is clamping even tighter on his cock.

"Come for me, honey. Don't spill on my shirt, though. We still need to finish filming." And that's all it takes for baekbunny to keen as he shoots ropes of sticky substance into his own abdomen, using his hands to shield their shirts from getting stained.

Before kingpcy could chase himself to completion too, baekbunny pushes him away with a force that someone thoroughly fucked shouldn't even possess.

"What the f--" Kingpcy's complain dies into stutters and chokes when baekbunny swiftly bends before him and takes Yeol's erection into his mouth.

Baek's lips are so swollen from the kisses they've shared, pinkish and blending perfectly with color of the tip of Yeol's dick, which he is sucking as if it's the last piece of lollipop on earth. Baekbunny's tongue plays with the slit, lapping the precome, and teasing him to release. It makes kingpcy groan as he pulls Baek's hair roughly. He thrusts forward -- he can't help it -- and Baek almost gags by his sudden move that his teeth grazes one of the protruding veins on Yeol's cock. And it's too much, just too much pleasure satisfying his lust that--

He explodes, releasing half of his come inside baekbunny's mouth before the smaller guy moves away, thus sending the sputtering remainder of his orgasm on Baek's face.

Kingpcy hums at the sight before him, his boyfriend's face painted in white. "Don't swallow yet, baby," he says as he leans down to catch baekbunny's lips, hand coming up to caress baekbunny's cheek and consequently spreading the come all over his face, on top of milky skin and dots of freckles.

While making out, kingpcy plays with the come still inside baekbunny's mouth, sucking it into his own and passing it back to his boyfriend. They continue it in a slow, sensual kiss, until kingpcy's hand creeps up on the space between them and wraps his fingers around baekbunny's limp dick, thumb grazing over the slit. Baek is still hypersensitive from his orgasm and the act makes him jump in surprise, making him swallow the come inside his mouth.

Baek pushes Yeol away, grunting into the sheets about how gross his boyfriend is. Sometimes.

"And _you_ ruined my fun," kingpcy retorts. "Why did you swallow it all? I wanted to--"

"Can you hear yourself, Yeol? You wanna have a taste of yourself? Are you really that kinky?"

"I'm only kinky when I'm with you, honey." As if to prove a point, Yeol gathers the remaining come on Baek's face and licks his fingers to clean them off, cleaning Baek's face, too. "I bet Soo would punch me if I tried spitting--"

Baek gasps in offense. "So are you implying that I'm easy?"

"That's not what I meant! What the hell--"

"And you just mentioned your ex after _I_ went along with your gross kinks," baekbunny huffs.

"You're not easy, Baek," he says in a soft tone, moving closer to his boyfriend for a cuddle. "You're selfless and you understand my needs so well. You do your best in making me happy and that makes you the best boyfriend I will ever have. Please don't get angry or get insecure over my exes again."

Unexpectedly, baekbunny clambers on top of kingpcy, muttering about a second round, his face flaming with a blush.

"But, baby, we need to finish filming first." Kingpcy's smirk has too much wolf in it, just like he always does after a satisfying round of making love with his boyfriend.

 

Written underneath the video, as caption, is this:

_dirty talk written in love letters_  
skin tight jeans and fluffy sweaters  
swollen lips and hazel brown eyes  
heaven when i'm between your thighs 

_sickeningly sweet like honey,  
a thousand little suns - my bunny_

**-p.c.y.**

_fuck me like you hate me._  
faster. harder. deeper.  
claim me.  
bite me.  
fingers intertwined as the bed creaks. 

_pull me closer._  
tighter. warmer. tender.  
assure me.  
calm me.  
don't ever let me go. 

_kiss me like you miss me._  
making love. souls connected.  
i love you. love you. you.  
bated breaths.  
gasps. groans. moans.  
soiled bedsheets.  
you're my anchor,  
my legs around your waist.  
you're my king  
and i, your queen. 

**-b.b.**

#spilled ink #poets on tumblr #erotic #smut #korean sex #teen sex #amateurs #but actually pros

on June 19, 2015 with 240,900 notes

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. don't send me to jail  
> !!!! the puppies part! is based from [jjajangyeol's tweet convo with bucheonbabe](https://twitter.com/jjajangyeol/status/738217608437059585)!!!! aren't they cuties :">


End file.
